A Day in the Office
by Cathelina
Summary: Roy didn't do his paperwork again, and Riza's shooting him. And later Riza's going to has a date! But it's not with Roy... RoyxRiza, RizaxOC
1. Gunshots in the Office

I am going to write a Royai fic again since I think that I write too much. RoyEd -sweatdrops- Because I write too much RoyEd, please forgive me if I write this Royai badly.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I really want that I own!

* * *

Ch.1: Gunshots In the Office

It was a warm sunny day…

BANG  
BANG  
BANG!

Three loud gunshots were heard from the office in Eastern HQ. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, was now holding a gun, pointing to a man with short black hair. Yes. This man is Colonel Roy Mustang. And from the view of his desk, everyone who works under him knew that what's going on. Paperwork piled up like mountain. And there were…at least three mountains. Roy left his paperwork for two weeks already, no doubt that Lieutenant Hawkeye will shoot then.

"COLONEL ROY MUSTANG! DO YOUR PAPERWORK NOW!" Riza shouted, and three more gunshots were heard.

"No. The paperwork's boring, and there's so much!" Roy sat in his chair, and complained to his Lieutenant.

"If you did the paperwork last two weeks, then there won't have so much now."

"…" Roy lowered his head, and blushed. (Roy lowered his head! And blushed because of the paperwork! -dies-)

"Sir, are you alright?"

"I will be alright if you let me go from these paperwork..."

Riza was angry. Roy did so many things, was just want her to let him go! Of course not. She won't let him go. He still not yet finished his paperwork so how could she let him go?

"No sir, please sit and do your paperwork now." Riza said, and pulled out another gun from the holster, put it near Mustang's chest.

"I give up! I give up! Please don't shoot me , okay?" Roy said and raised his hands.

"I won't shoot you if you do your paperwork." Riza said and lowered her gun.

Roy sighed. This was going to be a long long day...

End Chapter 1

* * *

Ugh…I know this is short, but I only have a little inspiration… And I write this fic at night, 1 a.m, so forgive me if there are loads of mistakes. -sweatdrops- At last, PLEASE REVIEW! 

Cathelina


	2. The Mysterious Phone Call

Thanks for the reviewers that reviewed the last chapter, and this is the second chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I hope that I own!

* * *

Ch.2: The Mysterious Phone Call

Ring ring. The phone in Colonel Mustang's office rang.

"Eastern HQ, this is 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye. What can I help you?" Riza answered the phone.

"Hi Riza, do you remember me?" The voice on the other side of the phone said.

"Of course I do, Justin. Last time when I saw you is when we were both in college. So what do you want now? If it's not important, please phone later. I am working now."

"Oh…I just wanna ask you on a date. Will you come?" Justin said.

Riza blushed, and glanced at the Colonel, who was listening to their conversation.

"Ok, I will come. What time and where?" Riza asked. And Roy was surprised. His lieutenant was going on a date! Not even himself ever asked herout on a date! But now, Riza was going on a date with another man!

"Tomorrow 7:30 p.m. At the front door of Eastern HQ. Any problems?"

"No. Bye."

"Bye." And the talk was over, Riza worked on her paperwork again.And Roy quickly went back to his desk and did his paperwork. But he couldn't concentrate. Of course! His beloved woman was going on a date with a man, but that's not him! How could this happen then? So he went to ask Riza.

'Riza, who was that just now?" Roy asked Riza.

Riza looked up, and answered. "Just an old friend. And sir, you left your paperwork again." Riza was ready to take out her gun, but Roy stopped her.

"Answer me Riza, do you love him? Roy caught her hand and asked.

"You mean Justin? No. But he asked me out on a date for a thousand times when we were in college, so I just go this time to let him fulfill his dream on dating with me." Riza said with a light smile.

Roy relieved. So Riza didn't really love him.

"But I am not sure that if I will love him or not after the date." Riza added.

Roy's heart sank. Now what he could do was to do more paperwork and let Riza trust him and fell in love with him.

'_I am going to stalk her when she's on her date._" Roy thought.

End Chapter 2

* * *

Phew, chapter 2 is out finally! So, Riza's going on a date. Next chapter is about Riza on her date with Justin. And well…Roy will stalk them. One last thing, PLEASE REVIEW! 

Cathelina


	3. Date is coming!

Okay, now this is chapter three of "A Day In the Office". Hope you like it

Disclaimer: I own FMA! –someone hit my head and says 'NO! Make the disclaimer again!"- Well, now this is the correct disclaimer: I don't own FMA!

* * *

Ch 3: Date is coming!

Riza Hawkeye, who was a woman now have a date to go on, was still sitting in the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, but she was not in her usual military uniform. Instead, she had a little vest, an over coat, a kneel-high skirt, a white hadbag and a pair of boots. The colour of the whole outfit was white, except the skirt and the overcoat. They were black in colour. She could wear this to work because Colonel Roy Mustang let her do so. She really needed to thank him.

7:00 p.m.

Thirty minutes till Riza's date. Now she couldn't concentrate in her wok already. Roy noticed that.

"Lieutenant? Are you okay?" Roy asked gently.

"I think I am okay, just to nervous about the date next." Riza said with a little smile.

"Oh you don't need to be nervous. If you are afraid, then bring something that you trust with you and you will find not so scare."

"Thanks sir. I thinkg I know what I will bring." Riza said, and open the second drawer of her desk, took out a pistol and was ready to shoot.

"Colonel sir, the one thing that can calm me down now is to force you back to the paperwork."

"Okay, okay. I give up. Now I will go back to my paperwork, okay?" Roy said and put his arms straight into the air. '_Now you can make me work, but I will still stalk on your date. Riza Hawkeye, you will be Roy Mustang's wife later. I swear that I will get you… Wait for me Riza, I know that you love me, but you just don't want to show. One day, you will show your love to me and I will show mine too.'_

* * *

At first I am not planning the last word that Roy said in his heart, but afterwards, I think if I don't write them, then it stalking Riza on her date will become meaningless, so I added that. Forgive me if I write it badly 'cause I write it at school during lunch time! 

Cathelina


	4. Date with Justin

Finally this is chapter 4! This chapter is about…I better not say about it. If you want to know, read! And thanks for the reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I own Justin though.

* * *

Ch 4: Date with Justin

7:30 p.m. Riza was at the Easter HQ front door, but there was no Justin in sight. Roy was still in the office, but he was looking out of the window, looking at Riza. '_That Justin still is not here…Strange. Hasn't he asked Riza out on a date for a long time already? How come he-' _Not yet finish his thoughts, a loud sound break the silence. Justin arrived in a car. He got off from the car, and asked Riza to go to his car, and they will begin their date. Roy saw all this. _'This is the time I have to start my plan stalking Riza'_ In a minute, he rushed down the stairs to the front door of Eastern HQ, took his car and drove behind them.

* * *

Riza was having a good time with Justin. Justin, who is a man around his thirty's, blond hair, black eyes and in a neat suit made him even more good looking. But Riza didn't think so. She thought that he was just a man asking her out on a date. She looked out of the window. 

"Riza, are you sick? You are not looking well." Justin asked Riza gently, and put his hand on Riza's shoulder.

"I am okay. Just worried about the Colonel. I am afraid if I am not there, he will not do his paperwork." Riza said, pushing Justin's hand away form her shoulder gently.

"Okay then. You can sleep while a driving. I will wake you when we arrived."

"Thanks Justin." She then closed her eyes and was asleep.

* * *

Roy in his car, watching all the things happened just now. _'How dare him! I don't even touched Riza's hand except we are working! And we aren't even out on a date! How dare you!'_ Roy continue follow them until they come to a restaurant. Roy saw them stopped, and Justin held Riza's hand as they walked into the restaurant. Roy get some newspaper on the floor and walked inside pretending that he was reading them. 

"Sir, can I help you? Where would you like to sit?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, I will just find a tablet myself." Roy answered, and he found a table near Riza and Justin. He sat down and began to watch behind the newspaper.

* * *

Justin and Riza were having their dinner in a quite happy way. They talked and chatted. Riza smiled. Roy never saw that Riza smiled so sweetly. 

"Riza, what do you think of this?" Justin asked.

"This is good Justin. Thanks for bringing me to such a place." Riza said with a light smile. " I think that I can never go into this kind of restaurants."

"Why?"

"Because of Colonel Mustang. He always doesn't do his paperwork, then I need to work with him, or in an other way, make sure that he does his paperwork. This is the reason that I can't go to restaurants like this."

"Oh I see."

* * *

Roy was shocked. Riza never came to this kind of restaurant? And because of him? He couldn't imagine that it was because of he didn't do his paperwork. _'Maybe I should work then.And I always come to this kind of restaurant when I am having a date with other girls. I never thought that Riza didn't come in even once…Once I get her to go out on a date with me, I will bring to the most beautiful restaurant in East City.'_ Roy thought. At the same time, the newspaper that he was holding fell down and Riza saw him. 

"COLONEL MUSTANG!"

* * *

Finally finished! This one took me ages to write. What you think about it? I always switch scenes, don't I? Read and review please! 

Cathelina


	5. Secrets Revealed

Hi! Finally I update the story. Sorry about the late update. I am just a bit lazy to write this. (Unknown voice: Lazy can be an excuse? Wow.)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but Justin!

* * *

Ch 5: Secrets Revealed

"Colonel! What are you doing here!" Riza asked, pointing to Roy.

"Well… I… I just…have dinner here! Sure I can have dinner here, right?" Roy answered, while looking at Riza in a terrified look. '_I…I lied to Riza! I…oh I…' _Roy sweatdropped.

"Fine, but please make sure that you AREN'T stalking us." Riza said with a warning tone.

"Of course I am not stalking you!" Roy said with a even heavier sweatdrop.

"Justin, let's go now. Goodbye Colonel." Riza said, finally giving a solid salute.

"At ease Hawkeye. And… well, bye." Roy said, waving another solid goodbye with his heart broken. _'Riza…Riza…Don't go with Justin please. You're mine. You know this. You know you love me…Riza please…' _But he didn't say it. He just said them in his own heart.

* * *

Riza was taking Justin's arm, walking in the street like normal lovers, but in fact, her heart was bleeding. She wanted to cry. She didn't know that why she could say something like that just now. She loved Roy, but…why didn't she tell him? She didn't understand. Perhaps it's because she's still not yet prepared. _'I am still not prepared yet? What am I thinking about? What don't I just kiss him. Oh Riza, you've become crazy…'_

"Justin, can you please take me home? I want to go home. I still have to go back to Eastern Headquarters tomorrow"

"Okay then. We will have it next time."

"Okay."

* * *

Next day in the office. Riza arrived a bit early. She settled down everything and then started to take those mountains of paperwork that Roy need to do. Time passed. Roy's subordinate started to arrive Time passed again. Roy still didn't come. 

"Late. Late again. He really wanted to be Swiss cheese, does he?" Havoc said loudly.

"Lieutenant Havoc, please mind your language." Roy said just the minute he arrived the office.

"Colonel sir! You're late. So this is the total paperwork that you have to do this week, and that mountain is the paperwork that you have to do." Riza said at once, and then took out her gun, ready to shoot the Colonel because of his lateness.

"Lieutenant! You first greet me with loads and mountains of paperwork, then took out the gun, ready to shoot me! Isn't that you should greet your superior with a salute?"

"Sorry sir! But you really left your paperwork!" Riza said, saluting.

"At east. Give me those paperwork, now." Roy said, waving his arms.

Roy's subordinates jaws dropped. The Colonel wanted to do paperwork! What's happening. They all knew that there must be something wrong between the Colonel and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. If not, then the Colonel would rather want to be a Swiss Cheese instead of doing the paperwork. He's really lazy, but today…

"Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, please leave this room first." Roy said.

"Yes sir!"

After they left the room. Roy walked to Riza.

"Riza, I wanted to tell you is that…"He took a deep breathe and continued. "I love you."

"Please don't play here." Riza said sternly.

"I am not playing. I know that you love me. Your heart is bleeding, is it?"

Riza turned around, trying not to let herself cry. The Colonel said what she wanted to say.

"Looks like I must say that I love you too."

End chapter 5

* * *

Finished! I dunno how long did I take to write this one, but I just know that I take quite a long time. What do you feel about this chapter? Please review! 

Cathelina


	6. Memories

I will see when am I going to finish this fic. I think it will ens soon, perhaps just one or two more chapters to go. I hope I can write some more, but really, I have two more fics to handle even if I finished this one. Okay, enough about this.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but Justin.

* * *

Ch 6: Memories

Roy was in the office as usual, but Riza wasn't there. Roy let her have a day off because what happened yesterday night was just too hard for Riza.

-Flashback-

Riza was taking Roy home. Roy didn't know how to drive (A/N: I know he know how to drive, but I pretended to let him don't know how to drive -evil smile-). They arrived fifteen minutes later. Riza took out Roy's home key and open the door. She got those keys this morning.

"Roy? Come in now. This is your home." Riza smiled to him. She now belonged to Roy, nothing should happen

"Coming sweet!" Roy ran into the house and Riza closed the door,

They sat on the sofa, kiss. Then Riza went in the kitchen to cook some food for Roy. After dinner, they went to bed together.

"Riza? You really love me, do you?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask such a question? Remember what I said in the office today?" Riza said in a soft voice.

"I remember. 'Please don't play here.' Is it?" Roy joked.

"No, not this one. Think of another one."

"I know whichone you're talking about. I want you to say it again." Roy said, leaning against Riza

Riza gave a soft laugh. "Okay then. Looks like I must say that I love you too. This one, I will show how I really love you." Riza then gave a kiss to Roy.

"Let's play under the blanket then, if you really wanted to play." Roy said, then tucked Riza under the blanket and he went in with Riza and have a long long night, filling with groans and laughter.

-End flashback-

Roy was thinking of the last part of last night and he smiled suddenly. His subordinates all looked at him. Lieutenant hawkeye wasn't here, and the Colonel was smiling suddenly? Was this two things being related? They didn't know, but they that there must be something wrong between them.

* * *

Riza was at Roy's home, tidying what was the mess after last night. Blankets all over the room, shirts everywhere… (You all now know what they do right? But I won't write it out since this is just rated K!) She tidied and cleaned the house. She found a photo. 

It was a photo of Roy and her.

Riza smiled. This was the first time they took a photo together. That time, Riza's hair was still short. Roy ordered her to take a photo with him. He tried to put his hand on Riza's waist, but Riza just pushed his hand away and finally they took a really formal photo. On the photo was two of them had no smile because Riza was angry at Roy's appearance and Roy was disappointed that he couldn't touch Riza's waist. Riza smiled at the photo. She put it in a photo frame and put it on the shelve for both of them to remember this day. She couldn't even think that she now let Roy to kiss her, but at that time, she puched Roy's hand away.

'How silly I am at that time. I pushed Roy's hand away and now I am sleeping at his home and with him on the same bed, kissing every night. It's good that even at that time I pushed his hand away, he still loved me.' She was in love with him when it's that time already, but he didn't tell him. She didn't know what will her superior said if she told him that she loved her. She couldn't imagine that now it was her superior told her that he loved her.

There was the sound the lock clicking, whick drove Riza away from her thoughts. Stood at the door was Roy.

"Roy! Shouldn't yoube at the office!" Riza said in a serious tone.

"Ugh…I can do nothing without you, my sweet." Roy said with a 'I can do nothing without you' tone.

Riza sighed. "Don't take off your military clothes Colonel. I am going back to Eastern Headquarters with you." Riza said as she went back to the room and get changed. She changed into her military clothes, took a gun and put it in her pistil, then left with Roy.

End of chapter six

* * *

Finished! This is my fastest record! I can't believe it! So do you like this chapter? This chapter is a bit crappy, I must say, There are always memories and flashback, so I make the title memories. Please review! 

Cathelina


	7. Prove it Again

Hey guys! I really haven't update for a long time. Sorry. No inspiration hurt me hard. And well, I have them now, so I am writing again. Actually, there's another reason for me to stop writing for a period of time, because I went crazy for the last two months and I said that I have to stop for at least for half month, but it comes out that I stopped for two months!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but Justin.

* * *

Ch 7: Prove it Again

Back in the office, Roy and Riza saw everyone not doing their work but playing. Roy walked in but no one noticed him. Riza shot a bullet to the ceiling and attracted everyone's attention. They were afraid. Every of them didn't want to be Swiss cheese. They saluted to them and went back to their work quickly.

Roy walked to his stacks of paperwork. Looking at them, he sighed. It's a really a hard job. Riza's there with him, but still, it's hard to finish all of them!

"Colonel, please, start now."

Roy was forced to sit down and work. Riza stood next to him, holding the gun. Roy kept signing his papers. He didn't read every paper, but just kept on signing them. Riza checked every of them, in case he did something wrong for he didn't look at all. One mountain, two mountains… Then Rizawentto the reception and took a new box of paperwork. This box of paperworkshould be done the days before. He didn't do it so Riza just took it back to the reception. In the office, Roy had just finished the last paper of the third mountain. He gasped and nearly fainted when he saw Riza coming in, with another box of paperwork.

"Lieutenant! Are you mad? How can you suppose me doing all those in a day!" Roy said, pointing to the box of paperwork.

"Sir, it should be done a few days ago but you didn't do that. So this is it. The paperwork that few days ago. Actually is these few days. And it comes to this high." Riza said calmly. "And Colonel, can't you just leave me and don't make said the same thing nearly once a day, okay?"

Roy's face darkened. He knew that Riza was kind of annoyed. He didn't want this! Especially when Justin could be her boyfriend! Even though Roy told Riza that he loved her, and Riza admitted that she loved him too, but there's still a chance that Justin can be his boyfriend!

"Riza, I want to talk to you alnoe." Roy whispered in her ears.

"Why? And not now. See? You still have that box of paperwork."

"Well, I must talk to you alone first. This is an order."

Riza sighed. "Yes sir."

Roy and Riza were in the corridor, alone.

"So what is it now, sir?" Riza asked, really annoyed.

"No sir when it's just you and me, Riza."

"Okay. What is it Roy?"

"I…I just want to make sure is that you really love me or not."

"I told you the answer already. The answer is yes. Do I have to prove it again?"

Roy smiled. "I want you to prove it again. And in fact, I need this prove."

Riza sighed again. She gave him the kiss. A long one. The kiss took a long time. Time passed but there's still no one passing through the corridor, so no one knoew about it. The kiss should not break, both of them thought. The next kiss will be perhaps after quite a long time. But somehow, Riza finally broke it.

"Roy, don't forget that we're still in Headquarters…"

"Yeah, let's go back now."

"Yes sir."

End of chapter seven

* * *

Another shortchapter from me again… I hope to make it longer, but I just don't know how, so I just write this length. What do you think? I just feel it a bit strange. I will try to update soon, since I haven't update for a long time. And please, R&R. 

Cathelina


End file.
